goanimatev1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Save-Ums get rainbow cards and get ungrounded
Ellie Taylor: okay class, today is behaviour card day, the cards will be like from primary schools, so, here you go Jazzi: Superdelle! Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Foo, B.B. Jammies and I got rainbow cards! Custard: Now Paz the Penguin and his friends will be happy when they see this! Ellie Taylor: Well done, Jazzi, you and the Save-Ums have been the best students ever, your show rocks, go to miss Falconer's office and make her proud Chris mclean: yes! I got platinum Ellie taylor: good, Chris, your behaviour is soooooo good, go to the principals office Brandy: ja ja! I got gold Ellie taylor: good job brandy, you helped Mr whiskers, go to the principals office Nick: nice, me and Mina got silver Ellie taylor: good job, Nick and Mina, go to the principals office Ladybugged: oh yeah, I got bronze Ellie taylor: good, ladybugged, go to the principals office and I will see you tomorrow Kimee: we, Hi-5, got white Curtis: same here Shaun: Me too Karla: Me three Jenn: And me four Ellie taylor: ok Hi-5, find those empty seats Jet: Wave, Storm and I got beige, we're sorry about we did Ellie taylor: It's okay Jet the Hawk, we will have a talk after school, go to the principals office Evil Kimmi: dang, Evil Jen and I got yellow cards Ellie taylor: that's right, Evil kimmi and Evil Jen, you both have detention for 1 hour, you both were grabbing puppets to your good users and they want their puppets back, go to the principals office now Clove: man, I got orange Ellie taylor: that's right, clove, you have detention for 3 hours, you tried to kill Kimee, Curtis, Shaun, Karla and Jenn, go to the principals office now Evil carla: I got red, now you are sent to outer space, because detention forever s unfair Ellie taylor: too bad Evil carla, you have detention forever, you are worse than Evil kimmi and Evil Jen, go to the principals office now, time to change my voice to kidaroo, in 3 2 1 Evil Shawn: Grrrrrrrrrr! claudia, Evil curtis and I got timberwolf Ellie taylor: THAT'S RIGHT EVIL SHAWN, CLAUDIA AND EVIL CURTIS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 WEEKS AND WHEN THAT 5 WEEKS ARE ON, BRANDY HARRINGTON WILL HAVE DETENTION AT YOUR HOUSE, EVIL SHAWN, YOU ARE WORSE THAN EVIL CARLA, CLAUDIA, YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE YOUR LBP VERSION OF CLAUDIA ALONE, AND CURTIS, YOU ACTED LIKE AN IDIOT, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Jessie: no! (8x) James, meowth and I got grey Ellie Taylor: THAT'S RIGHT JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH, TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF FOR THEIR 18 MONTH SUSPENSION, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE SAVE-UMS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Icy: yeah! Darcy, Stormy and I got silver Ellie taylor: wait a minute, how did that happen? Darcy: We snuck down to the copy room to change our cards from dark brown to silver Ellie taylor: TRIX CLUB, ONE DOES NOT SNEAK DOWN TO THE COPY ROOM AND CHANGE ITS CARDS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A SEMESTER, YOU TRIED TO GET THE WINX IN TROUBLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Haruhi suzumiya: wah! (9x) I got gunmetal Ellie taylor: THAT'S RIGHT HARUHI SUZUMIYA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN MAEVE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, AS BIG AS THE SUN! DJ octavio: come on, me and bane-mi got greyscale cards Ellie taylor: THAT'S RIGHT BANE-MI AND DJ OCTAVIO, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE CENTURY, YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE BABYLON ROGUES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, AS BIG AS THE SOLAR SYSTEM! Evil Jazzi: um, um, um, um, um, Evil Custard, Evil Noodle, Evil Ka-Chung, Evil Foo, Evil B.B. Jammies and I got black, can you please give us another chance, we promise we will behave, miss taylor? Ellie taylor: ABSOLUTELY NOT, EVIL JAZZI, YOU AND THE EVIL SAVE-UMS HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENTS EVER, ALL KIDS CBC AND DISCOVERY KIDS CHARACTERS PLUS YOUR GOOD CLONES THINK YOU ARE THE WORST CHARACTERS EVER IN THE WORLD! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU! I, AM, SO, DONE! GO, TO, THE, PRINCIPALS, OFFICE, RIGHT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi-5, I'm sorry that you hear me scream in Veena voice, anyways, class dismissed. Jenni: Jazzi, why are you and the Save-Ums here? Jazzi: We got rainbow cards Custard: I agree with Jazzi Noodle: Me too Ka-Chung: Me three Foo: Me four B.B. Jammies: And me five